Dragon Ball Z Force
by wolfstorm21
Summary: (cover page not mine i just put 2 pictures together i found on google)The most fear squad across the universe become the savior of the universe as they make their old enemies friends.And 3 warrios who are look down upon will now get their revenge for what happened to their race.
1. The Beginning

[THE BEGINNING]

????-1 unknow person speaking

??????- 2 to 3 unknow person speaking

??????????-a group of unknown people speaking

Unknown planet

In a planet full of life has face its doom, when a squadron of the most fear warriors in the universes landed to purge the planet

The planet has lost its little hope of surviving against the Ginyu force.As the Ginyu force arrive,7 warrior where there to try and stop them,but they knew they had no chance against them but they believed that the strogents warrior in the planet will have a chance.This was known as Gason.

Gason was the only person able to fight since no other people wanted to fight.Only 10 warriors in the whole planet were able to fight 2 of them was Gason and his master.Another of those warrios was Gason step sister.

Gason step sister was the second strogents in the Planet but before the Ginyu force arrive she had disappear.

The Ginyu force saw their faces of deep thoughts so they decided to finish this planet quickly.

???? **:Alrighty boys we will settle this like gentleman to see who will purge this planet, With a game of rock paper scissors.**

??????????: **Of course captain Ginyu.**

As the species of the planet(which they're called the vain head)decided to watch which member of the Ginyu force will try destroy their planet,but the Ginyu force notice one thing,and that is that the vain head were not scare,but the Ginyu Force still proceed with the rock paper scissors game.

 **??????????:ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SET SHOOT.**

 **??????:ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SET SHOT.**

All of the Ginyu force were out except a blue tall alien who won the rock paper scissors game, who is now gonna decide the fate of the peacefull planet.

 **????: It is me who will now seal your fate, your death will be fast so dont worry to much.**

 **????:Burter go easy on them or you will have no fun.**

 **Burter:Yes captain.**

 **????: leave some fun for us Burter ,recoome wants to have some fun as well.**

As Burter goes forward to finish the aliens off,someone interrupted him mid way.a purple alien with 2 horns on his head that has many veins.since he was the only one with horns and the most vain in his head he was considered the srtongest warrior in the planet since only those with the strength enough can achieve this form.

As the unknown fighter went forward Burter got ready in his fighting position.Burter being sure that he will defeat this person since he is part of the elite squadron he lower his defense a little.

 **????:I will not let you destroy this peaceful planet.**

 **Burter:And who will you be.**

 **????:I am the guy who will stop your malicious plan to eradicate this peaceful planet, I AM GASON .**

 **Ginyu** **:Jeice check his power level.**

 **Jeice:Captain his power level is higher than me Guldo and Burter.**

 **Ginyu** **:Impresive i must say. Burter stand down I will take it from here.**

 **Burter:Yes captain.**

When the 2 strogents warrior went to battle each other.The area that the 2 warrior were fighting at was shaking from the force of the 2 warrior.The captain of the Ginyu forces and the unknow warrior Gason went at each other as they're like fighting that their greatest wish will come true.

None of the present warrior were able to see them as they kept on trowing punches at each other with massive speed.

 **Gason:So this is the power of captain Ginyu of the Ginyu force.**

 **Ginyu:So you heard of me,then lets see how much you know of me.**

As Ginyu finish he sentences he went flying at the unknown warrior with a barrage of punches the warrior couldn't dodge, and Ginyu finish him with a destructive blast.But the unknown warrior was still alive but weaken.But so was Ginyu as his body was being torn at the inside, since the body he has now is not a fighting body and it wasn't use to Ginyu's tremendous power.

 **Ginyu:Guess this body is useless for me.**

 **Gason:Pleas help me I will do anything you want, just name it.**

As Ginyu got closer, the unknown warrior though he was gonna be help but he heard one thin. _CHANGE_ Ginyu yelled.When Gason open his eyes he saw that his body on the floor.

After he was out of the state of confusion.He was stab by a blue hand through his chest.And the last thing he saw was his beaten body smiling at him.

 **Jeice:Captain you okay.**

 **Ginyu:I am fine Jeice just go and finish the mission, i will meet you near the station of those scum saiyans to heal these magnificent body .**

Now any little Hope that the weird species had were torn as Gason died, they all gave up knowing their lives was at stake,so they tried to run but they heard one order from Ginyu,and that was telling the rest of the force to finish the survivors off,once the order came out the whole planet went to chaos.

 **Jeice:Guys you heard the captain it is time to party.**

As the four Ginyu force members went on to party Ginyu's pod came,as Ginyu left the Ginyu force finish the planet with no mercy.

Once they finish the planet was no more and was sold to the planet trade organization.As Jeice, Burter,Recoome,and Guldo were going to their captain, there was another Squadron across the universe Doing their evil work destroying the peaceful planet.

The planet was destroy,the Ginyu force went on a massacre and let no one live and the species know as the vain head went extinct.

Unknown planet

In planet across the universe there was a squadron of 3 destroying a planet as if it was child play, and nor caring what those around them think about them.

 **????:Yo weakling it is time for your training unless we will never cacth up to the Ginyu Force.**

 **????:Yes, I will pass any challenge you throw at me and will pass them and you will stop calling me boy.**

 **????:Thats the spirit boy, since boy, i will teach you how to be a stronger warrior, and defeat those of the Ginyu force.**

The remeaning warriors of the planet were going to attack but a friend of the other 2 went and destroyed them in agony and with no remorse.

The supposedly strogenst warrios believe they could destroyed the warrios, since it is a skinny one a buff one and a regular one, but they were wrong as these 3 warrior obliterate from them from existence with out showing mercy to no one including the kids and elderly .

 **????:Well this is no fun.**

 **????:How i am going to get stronger with these weaklings around.**

 **????:Dont worry because we did good then that means stronger planet to test our abilities.**

As the 3 devils where leaving the planet, the middle one of the 3 decided to blow up the planet, it was not good use for them.But one thing they did know is that no one will be able to stop them.

But one thing that these 3 unknow warrios as well as the Ginyu force didnt know is that a great fate awaits them, and it is closer than anyone thought.

 **This my firts story so it might not be good and also there will be some spelling errors . Also those 3 warriors are not radits nappa and vegeta, you will found out in the next chapter maybe.**


	2. The saiyan Raditz and Vegeta

**The** **Saiyan Raditz and Vegeta**

Planet Vegeta ( _Before Bardock's mission)_

 **????:It is not fair you are way stronger than me dad.**

 **????:Well,then i will have to get you ready for your firts mission Raditz.**

 **Raditz:Can you teach me to control my great ape form, please dad.**

 **????:Firts we will need to get your tail ready,by doing some trials.**

 **Raditz:Dont worry i will be ready for it.**

 **????:Trial #1 to carry a heavy rock that is tied to your tail up the mountain.** **Trial #2 to be able to use your tail for combat,eathier as a third arm,or a third leg.Trial #3 to be able to creat a Blutz Ball.**

 **Raditz:b...but i will not ne able to complete those in time.**

 **????:Then you better start moving.**

 **Planet Vegeta** -the castle

 **????:Sire may I pleace take Prince Vegeta, and teach him what** **I have learn.**

 **????:Yes nappa,you may train the prince and be sure to make him a strong warrior.**

 **Nappa:Thank you sire i will be able to train the prince up to his full pontetial.**

 **????:Nappa you are dismiss, and be sure to not disappoint me.**

Planet Vegeta-Mount Vegeta

Nappa was walking to get his prince so he will be able to teach him and start his training,but on his way he saw a young saiyan boy going up Mount Vegeta(the tallest mountain on planet Vegeta)With a rock attach to his tail.As nappa got closer he recognizes Raditz with his long hair.The last time Nappa saw raditz when he was fighting a group of saiyan boy picking on him for still having his tail weakness,and he was able to see some potential in the young boy, even though he is a low class warrior he still had the pontetial to fight as a sencod class warrior.

When nappa was near the mountain he saw Bardock training tail as well with an even heavier rock.

 **Nappa:Hey Bardock.**

 **Bardock:Hey Nappa**

 **Nappa:Whats Radits doing,if something happens he could rip off his tail**

 **Bardock:I am training his tail so it does not have its weakness,and he will be able to control the great ape form by using many trails.**

 **Nappa:I might use those trails on prince Vegeta.**

 **Bardock.Well it might help him become even stronger,well I will continue to train** **Raditz.Since** **he needs the practice.**

 **Nappa:Well see you later low class.**

As Raditz came donw from the mountain,he saw Nappa leaving,and he Knew he has missed his chance of joining the elite squad.

 **Bardock:Whats wrong Raditz.**

 **Raditz:Nothing,it's just i missed my golden tickets to get out of this low live,and the chance to show Nappa that i am a strong warrior to join the saiyan elite squad.**

Bardock looks at Raditz with a stern look,and decided to test Raditz strength with 1 of his special move.As he gest closer with inhuman speed at Raditz he use a heated ki punch as he yelled _HEAT_ _PHALANX_.Raditz didn't have time to react as he saw his father attack him, which send him to the air since he didnt get to land.

Once Raditz hits the floor he created a crater,when Raditz open his eyes he sees his dad with charge ki ready to attack.

 **Bardock:Is this how you going to join the saiyan elite squad,i am disappointed as you think with this power level you have righ now that you think you will make it.**

Raditz got angry at this as he was ready to face his dads ki with his own charge ki he have been working on this past weak Raditz got ready and yelled _DOUBLE SUNDAY ._ As Raditz yelled his special attack,Bardock disappear.As Raditz double sunday past the after image of Bardock,the blast destroyed one of the mountain near Mount Vegeta.

When the smoke clear out,Raditz was proud that he was able to defeat his dad,but behind him he sees a blue light,but when he turn it was to late as he got blasted by it.

 **Bardock:** _Impressive,if that move would of hit me it would've done some serious damage._

As Bardock pick up his unconscious son,Nappa have reach the prince of the saiyan to finally begin his training.

Planet Vegeta-The saibaman Training Room(TSTR)

 **Nappa:Young prince where are you?**

 **????:Hello Nappa, the young saiyan is at the bottom in the room to the right with the most saibaman inside**

As nappa went to the room where prince Vegeta was, he was able to see as how the prince is able to fight all of the saibaman all at once,as Nappa smirk he knew that prince Vegeta will be able to achieve the legendary form that many try to achieve.

As vegeta got out of the TSTR he notice Nappa outside and decided to come outside

 **Nappa:Hello my prince**

Nappa said as he kneel down

 **P-Vegeta:So** **i must assume you are the one that will train me.**

 **Nappa:Yes my sire,will you wish to proceed to your next training.**

 **P-Vegeta:I hope this is more fun than fighting this saibaman.**

As P-Vegeta and nappa got out of the TSTR Nappa lead the prince to a lake where there was some sort of stadium on the middle.

As Nappa got to the middle with the prince behind him, He told him the rule of the match.

 **Nappa:So here are the rule we are going to fight in a battle royal with you and me, and 10 saibaman and each of us gets 3 lives,the way to be able to lose is you ethier are tired for this round or you're eliminated out of the stadium.**

 **P-Vegeta:This is to small for a fighting stage,and it will be easy to get knock out.**

 **Nappa:The small stage will help you keep and eye out for your surroundings,also there will also not be flying if you get kick out.**

 **P-Vegeta:Sounds like fun lets get to this battle royal**

As Nappa got the 10 saibaman out,the prince went to his side eager for this match to start.As all 12 participants got on the small fighting stage ready for they figth all fighters jump at each other.

 **So here it is guys/Slash girls the second chapter,i will try to update daily or sometimes 2 times a day it depend how much free time I get.** _Thinking_


	3. The Broken Stage

**The Broken** **Stage** ]

Planet Vegeta-unknown

As every 12 participants went at each other at full speed at each other the stage started to shakes with force of the battle that the water around the stage started to wet the stage wet and made it slippery.

When Vegeta went to the land on the stage,he slips and almost fell out,at that moment saibamen #5 decided to attack,but fail as Vegeta got the upper hand again and punch the saibamen out toward the water.

As one saibaman was kick out,Nappa decided to see Vegeta's skill by kicking him in the head upwards.Vegeta was surprise since Nappa was a buff guy wich make him slow,but he actually had one of the most fastes speed he have seen,at this vegeta wanted to fight more with excitement , but he saw Nappa in a stance and didn't know what was going on but he took the chance to use his new develop Move.

As Vegeta charge his attack,he saw a weak point on where Nappa was standing.With a smirk He yelled _GALICK GUN._

 _VOLCANO EXPLOSION_

Vegeta saw a big pilar of ki rush up to the sky,and saw how the remeaning saibaman were push out of the stage one by one,but vegeta saw who did that attack and it was Nappa.He also saw how his galick gun was evaporated when making contact with the explosion.

Vegeta was in schock that he didnt notice that the force of the attack has push him outside the stage,that he noticed when he was wet.

 **Nappa:Hahaha,what happened prince, was the water not to your liking.**

 **P-Vegeta:you think this is funny Nappa,I will show you my power just you wait,I will get you down from that stage no matter what it takes me.**

Nappa like the look on Vegeta's face as he had the determination to knock him out

As the 11 participants went on the stage,Nappa didn't notice the difference with the saibaman,since he had his eyes on Vegeta,but Vegeta notice that the saibaman were difference.

When the water came back from Nappa's attack everyone went to attack at Nappa,but vegeta waited for his opportunity to attack.

But out of nowhere the saibaman that attack Vegeta,when to attack at Nappa with speed the saibaman have not reach before,and Nappa was suprise at this that he got punch by saibaman #5 that push him back,them the rest of the saibaman went at Nappa,and as Nappa fell out of the stage,Vegeta went to attack the closets saibaman to the edge and was able to knock him out.

As all the saibamen went to attack Vegeta, he got more serious and use a barrage of ki blast,and was able to knock out 3.

 **P-Vegeta: _Danm it,I only got to take out 3 of them, and there is still 5 saibaman left_ , _and that pesky one._**

When Vegeta finish his thoughts he waited for the saibaman to make their move.As saibaman #1 went to attack Vegeta but Vegeta whent with a furry of punches at the saibaman that when Vegeta gave the last punch, it took saibaman #7 that was behind #1 and went flying towards a tree.

 **P-Vegeta: _4 more left,i got to keep an eye on #5 or i will lose._**

Vegeta disappear and try to attack #5,but the saibaman was able to dodge it and gave a super punch toward Vegeta and was able to hit Vegeta in the stomach.Once Vegeta fell down #5 took out the other 3 out.

When the saibaman #5 went to attack Vegeta.Vegeta already disappear and attack #5 from the back and was able to hit him

 **P-Vegeta** ** _Finally a punch at that pesky saibaman, he its just a weakl..._**

Vegeta didn't get to finish his thought as he was punch in the face by #5,and sent flying across the stage.

Vegeta was angry since this was the second time he was out.

As the rest of the participants got on the stage,Vegeta was already charging his second newest attack.

 **P-Vegeta** **: _Let's see if the Big Bang attack will work,even though i never use it before._**

As all the participant went to attack each other,everyone change their paths towards #5 but all of them got a suprise as some one yelled _BIG BANG_ ATTACK.And as the destructive attack push every one out of the stage,Vegeta stood there suprise that he didn't notice the stage breaking into pieces.

As everyone got of the shock they all look at Vegeta where he was floating on the water,With his arm limp.

 **Nappa:P...prince are you okay,your arm seems broken.**

 **P-Vegeta:D...dont worry about it,lest continue with the final round.**

 **Nappa:** ** _I will need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't use that attack again._**

As the 3 remaining participants got on Whats left of the stage,wich were Nappa,Vegeta,and #5.When they got on their ready positions,once the water fell where the lake once was,the 3 fighter went at each other and as #5 went to attack Vegeta on the arm vegeta scream with pain.

when Nappa saw this he went to attack #5 with punches,he semd #5 to the air to finish him off,Vegeta went and kick Nappain the stomach.

Once #5 came down he went and threw a ki blast at Vegeta which sent him toward the left corner of the stage.As Vegeta couldn't stand up he decided to use the ki barrage.

As #5 and Nappa went at each other with furry,both didn't notice the barrage of ki coming towards them.Nappa was able to doge must of them as the rest hit him im the legs of missed completely.#5 was able to suprise everyone when he stop the remeaning ki going towards him.

Once the ki where into place #5 threw all the ki back at Nappa and Vegeta,Nappa was able to doge most of them,but Vegeta wasn't so lucky,he got hit by every ki blast throw at him.Vegeta stood up again and raise his hands as he yelled _GALICK GUN_ towards Nappa and #5,but both enemies had a strong reflection and speed that they shot thier own blast.

As Nappa shot a blast from his mouth,and the saibaman shot a blast from his 3 finger,the 3 blast wered clashing with an great force.

Vegeta was scare as the Wave of destruction move towards him,Vegeta felt the great amount of power coming to break him out.

So this is chapter 3 I might do chapter 4 today later on,that is if i have time.

#5-Saibaman=#5


	4. False Form

[ **False Form]**

Planet Vegeta-Healing center 

At the healing tank Raditz started to wake up after a weird nightmares that out of nowhere he keeps on getting a strange dream of his mother Gine getting killed in front of him.Raditz started to get frustrated during the dreams as to because he couldn't do anything in the dream to save his mom from her death.As Raditz started to get his consciousness back,he started to get the rage from his dream.With this rage coming out of Raditz the healing tank started to break.

At the same time another healing tank was being destroyed by an agry figure coming with an angry and evil look in his eyes.

 **????:What happened to that annoying saibaman**.

 **????:Prince Vegeta what happen to you.**

 **P-Vegeta:Who the hell are you.**

 **Raditz:Well I am Raditz.**

 **P-Vegeta:And what do you want.**

 **Raditz:N...Nothing my prince.**

When radtiz finish his sentence Nappa came in the room looking to see if the prince was save and sound.

 **Nappa:My prince are you okay!?.**

 **P-Vegeta:Yes Nappa I am** **okay.I am ready to go to training.**

 **Raditz:May I join your training section.**

 **P-Vegeta:Why would we train with a weakling like you?**

 **Raditz:Hey I am not a weakling,lest figth to see who is the real weakling.**

 **????:Well this is something I wanna see,don't you Nappa**

When Nappa heard that dark voice,he turn around and without looking who the person was,he shot a ki blast straight at the person.

The person with the mask was able to dodge it and hit Nappa straight in the stomach.Once Nappa fell the MP(Mask Person) went after Raditz and the prince.

The prince was able to dodge it but Raditz wasn't so lucky as MP uppercut him through the medical room.Prince Vegeta went to attack but got kick in the face towards Nappa,When Raditz was coming down from the uppercut the MP yelled _MISSILES BARRAGE_ towards Raditz.

Raditz got hit by every projectile.Vegeta whent to attack MP but missed.

 **P-Vegeta:W...Who are you**.

 **MP:Someone you shouldn't take so easy.**

As he finish talking,Raditz got his special attack ready _DOUBLE SUNDAY._

 **Raditz:** **Now my prince attack it.**

 **MP:Like you're going to do something to me with your pony** ata--

 _GALICK_ GUN.The Prince was able to throw his attack at the person with all his power.The person just took out his arms and blocked the attacks.

Once the person knew he got them on his plan,the person just went flying upwards.The 2 beams started to crash against each other.

Raditz and the Prince where on conflict as they couldn't do anything to stop their attack from evaporating each other.

 **Raditz:** _What the hell will I do now,if eathier of us stop then it will explode or kill one of us._

 **P-Vegeta:** _Weakling listen do you know how to control your blast and change directions._

 **Raditz:** _So you now how to talk through the mind to.Yes I can control them._

 **P-Vegeta:** _Now listen closely,once we change the direction of the blast towards tha bastard we will get under the attack and attack at the same time by pushing the blast,go it_.

 **Raditz:** _Got it._

 **P-Vegeta** _Now._

When the blast started to change it's direction the person got ready with his own attack,as he stared to see that tje blast was going toward him he threw his attack ** SATELLITE BEAM.**

 **Raditz/P-Vegeta: GALLICK SUNDAY.**

MP didn't know that Raditz and the Prince throw their own attack,and MP notice to late.As the beam push him back,he added more force to the attack.

When Nappa stood up he saw this,and as the kids attack is being push back,Nappa decide that he should save them.

 **????:Wait I will help you stop him.**

 **Nappa:Get out of gere lady.**

 **????:I have a name.**

 **Nappa:I dont have time for this.**

 **????:Just go I will help you.**

 **Nappa:Fine but if anything happens to you is not my fault.**

As Nappa amd the random chick go to attack the random perosn,the Prince was getting ready to charge another Gallick gun.

 _GALLICK_ GUN.When the Prince finish it was Raditz turn to charge his Double _sunday._

 _DOUBLE_ _SUNDAY_.At the top Nappa and the girl were behind the MP,but the got notice as the mysterious person shot the girl with it's tail in her leg.

 **????:AHHHH.**

 **Nappa:Are you okay.**

Raditz recognize that voice and was scared that his dream is coming to reality

 **Radtiz:Mom move out the way.**

 **Gine:No you will be able to defeat this man I believe in you.**

 **Nappa:Prince you could do it i will help you just keep o...**

Nappa couldn't finish as he got shot.As Nappa was falling down Gine tried to help but go shot as well.

 **Raditz/P-Vegeta:How dare you yo... you basterd**

As rage increas in the Prince and Vegeta an red aura cover both Raditz and the Prince,as Raditz hair stood up.As the same time both Raditz and the Prince eyes pupils dissapear and their eyes pupils dissapear and left and blank eye.

 **P-Vegeta:HOW DARE YOU KILL 2 OF MY PEOPLE YOU WILL REGRET IT.**

 **Raditz:YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM.**

As the transformation stop both kids went fast at MP.MP wasn't Bale to dodge as the Prince attack from the right and Raditz attack of the left.

MP tried to punch the Prince and kick Raditz but it fail as the Prince got a hold of his hand and Raditz hold his leg.As both fighter hold their ground they were crushing the MP leg and fist.

As the 2 fighter forgot about MP tails and instead were focusing on his arm and leg,and as MP fist and leg were ready to be crush,he hit both the Prince and Raditz on the face and send them flying towards a mountain.

 **MP:** _Imposible how did they get so strong.Well i gues I will have to take it up a notch._

As MP got closer to the fighters he charged his attack. _SATELLITE CRASH_ The MP went flying towards the kids with 2 charge ki blast in his hands.As MP put his hands in front of him he increased the speed.

Once he he hits the ground a big explosion happen that everything around MP got destroyed and as the wave of explosion increases 2 figures were trying to run away.

 **????:You think he over did it Nappa,I am worrying about Raditz safety.**

 **Nappa:Don't worry Gine he got this all plan,even I am worried about the Princes safety but Bardock got this.**

 **Gine:Well I.**

Gine got interrupted as a big explosion happened were they are.

 **Gine/Nappa:** _If something happens to Raditz/the Prince I will kill you Bardock._

 **FlashBack-During P-Vegeta and Raditz recovery.**

 **Bardock house**

 **Nappa:I still don't like your plan Bardock it seems dangerous.**

 **Bardock:Don't worry I will not over do it I will just have to see their "Potential" like you said.**

 **Nappa:Well I see potential in them Bardock.**

 **Bardock:The only thing I see is a spoiled brat and a Stupid brat that will overestimate any one who challenge him.**

 **Gine:Hey don't talk about our son like that what if he hears you.**

 **Bardock:Ow ow stop pulling on my ear I get it.**

 **Nappa:Well I still think it is a risky plan.**

 **Bardock:relax I will have to make them fight for real so they know what is coming to them in this galaxy,when it is under the rule of Frieza.**

 **Nappa:Well is you say so,and if something happens I will kill you.**

 **Bardock:I don't thinks so she will st...**

 **Gine:No I will kill you myself for killing my son.**

 **Bardock:Come on Gine you will kill this great warrior.**

 **Gine:If I have to then yes.**

 **Nappa** : _Well if this plan works then we will be able to train them under Frieza,and they will be able to stop the tyranny over him._

 **Bardock:Hey Nappa it is time to go,tjey are the future.**

 **Nappa:Yea lets go,are you coming Gine.**

 **Gine:Yea lest go.**

 **Present** **Time**

After the dust settled 2 glowing body were standing up with a guard positions.They started to fly with great speed towards MP.

MP wasn't able to see them as he was looking up tired,as he looks down hee sees 2 figure right in from of him,and hit him in the stomach.

Raditz and the Prince were in sync that,they started to create combos pushing him back.

 **MP:** _So I guess they are still alive,then I will not get beaten._

MISSILE STRIKES he yelled as his throw Ki barrages one after the other at both of them,but the kids started to throw their own ki barrages.

As both forces combined the explosion go bigger by every second.Raditz and the Prince took advantage of this and use their Moves GALLICK SUNDAYAs the attack gave a direct hit at the mask person,the blast took the mask person towards the sky,and exploded.

Raditz and the Prince look tire ready to pass out anytime soon,so they lowere their guard.

As Raditz and the Prince saw the MP coming donw thet got shock.

As MP came donw he went straight a both the fighter to finish it off.As he got closer Both Raditz and the Prince got a look at the person and notice the mask was off and knew who this person was.

 **Raditz/P-Vegeta:** _What my/Raditz father_

Once Bardock was in closing range his body started glowing,and when he spread his body a explosion came out of his body that hit the 2 fighter

Bardock knew that they were still standing. Bardock went to Raditz and the Prince and hold the both up.He made them face up.

 **Raditz:W...what dad stop this you will kill all 3 of us.**

 **P-Vegeta:What are you doing you fool stop this right now.**

 **Bardock:Let see you come out of this one.**

Above the 3 Saiyans there was a bunch of ki blast of different sizes coming at them.Raditz and the Prince form went away so they weren't able to get out of this one.

 **Gine:Nappa you see that up there**.

 **Nappa:See what up whe...What is that thing.**

 **Gine:I...I believe thats Bardock Missile strike.**

 **Nappa:Lest see how this ends.**

As Bardock attack hits them the rest of ki blast on the back started to push foward, and briging down the 3 Saiyans with them.

Once the 3 Saiyan hit the ground,the rest ki blast started blowing up one after another hitting the 3 Saiyan.As time pass by that the ki blast kept on going and seeing that it never stops.

Gine and Nappa were able to hear the scream of Raditz and the Prince as they got closer towards thems.

Once all the ki blast has hit tje Saiyans only one person stood with blood all over his face,and that was Bardock.

 **Bardock:H...hurry they ne...need**

 **medical tre...**

 **Gine:Bardock are you okay.**

 **Nappa:Take the kids to the Healing tank,I will take him.**

 **Gine:Okay thanks Nappa.**

As Gine and Nappa took the 3 saiyans to the healing tank in a near space ship nex to the planet,3 aliens arrive to sever their lord Frieza and to report their mission.

It took me while to update.

Also those move I put for Bardock I made up so they don't appear on The special episode of Bardock in neither the first or the second one.


	5. 3 underdogs

**3 underdog**

 **Frieza's Spaceship**

In the heart of the spaceship lays the lizards like tyrant.In the room of the lord or the emperors as they call him,he was talking with someone Important.

 **????:I need you to go to a useless planet and destroy it.**

 **????:Yes my lord.**

 **????:This time don't waste time.**

 **????:Yes my lord.**

In the other side of the spaceship 3 alien like figure and one who looks more like a saiyan were walking toward their lord to get their new mission.

 **????:Lord Frieza is busy.**

 **????:Dodoria,Zarbon was the one who let us go to Lord Frieza.**

 **Dodoria:Well you will still not come in,only the lord will decide Olibu.**

 **Olibu:Well Lord Frieza told us to report the mission as soon as possible.**

As Dodoria and Olibu kept on arguing the other 2 decided to take their little prisoner to the healing tank.

The blue figure in the healing tank started to wake up.

 **????:Look what we have here,he decided to wake up.**

 **????:Where I am,SOMEBODY** **HELP!**

 **????:Don't worry no one is gonna hear you.**

 **????:Who are you bastard.**

 **????:You have a loud mouth for small person.**

 **????:You wanna see how small I am when I beat you up.**

 **????:HAHAHAHA.You're funny little guy thinking you could defeat me.**

 **????:Well let's get it on bug freak.**

When the 2 warrior were going to attack each other they stop by the bug alien like comrade.

 **????:Lord Frieza is calling for our attention.**

 **????:Fine let's go little rat,you're going to meet the lord and behave good unless you wanna get killed.**

As the 3 warriors made it to the heart of the space ship,The emperor was inside his room with his 2 underlings Dodoria and Zarbon.

 **Frieza:So how did the mission go.**

 **Olibu:The mission we--**

 **Frieza:Did I said you could speak Olibu,I was asking Pikkon.**

 **Pikkon:Well lord the mission went fine,and we got a prisoner**.

 **Frieza:Is he strong.**

 **Pikkon:Well I wasn't able to test him.**

 **Frieza:Well you better start now.**

 **Pikkon:Yes my lord.Bring him here Torbie.**

As Torbie brought the prisoner Pikkon learn that his name was Aqua a Fishman.

Pikkon starter with a quick rush,Aqua wasn't able to dodge and got sent though the walls of the ship.

 **Olibu:This Weakling doesn't deserve to join us.**

 _EYE FLASH_ everyone in the room got blind as the flash came from the place that Acua was thrown by Pikkon.Aqua took his chance and use his special attack.

 _FLOODING TECHNIQUE._ In the room that the warrios were located started to get full of water.Once Pikkon got out of the eye flash he notice that the room was flooded and notice that the prisoner wasn't there and when he found him he got punch in the stomach.

Pikkon tried to get to Aqua but he couldn't,Aqua use this as his advantage and started throwing barrage of ki blast towards Pikkon.Pikkon tried to dodge but the ki blast were faster and hit him in his leg.

Pikkon got slower since his leg got messed up.When Aqua got close to Pikkon he notice that Pikkon was missing his hat.

 **Aqua:That is not going to help you here.**

 **Pikkon:We will** **see.**

As Pikkon finish his sentence he disappear but still got caught by Aqua

 **Aqua:That's impressive but you will need more than that to beat me.**

Pikkon got kick upwards and got hit by a ki blast on top of him that was thrown by Aqua.Aqua procede to attack once again.

 _TORPEDO_ _BARRAGE_ Aqua yelled as he started blasting his blast towards Pikkon.Pikkon was finnaly able to dodge but to get kick upside his head.

 **Aqua:I told you won't be able to beat me.**

 _HOMING ENERGY WAVE_ Pikkon use his special move to beat Aqua but Aqua was still able to dodge.

Aqua didn't know that the blast was following him,and when he turn to look ay Pikkon he got hit directly. **_HOMING ENERGY WAVE BARRAGE_**. When Aqua Heard this he started to swim faster but still got hit one by one.

As the area that was flooded got back to normal Pikkon got hit again by Aqua. Pikkom didn't notice that he was out of breath and that Aqua has once more have a advantage again.

 **Aqua:You are pretty strong but now I wonder how did you beat all of my people?**

 **Pikkon:Well let me show you.**

Once Aqua saw the smirk on Pikkon's face he got scared and got ready to run but got stop by Pikkon.

Pikkon was able to hit Aqua and started to get the advantage.Aqau didn't want to lose so he use his last resort that his people only use when in danger.

When Pikkon was going to attack once again he got push back as a blue aura surrounds Aqua.Pikkon didn't waste any time but wasn't able to touch Aqua as the force of Aqua's aura kept on pushing him back.

Once the light vanish from Aqua he came out bigger than Zarbon and more buff out.Pikkon didn't have time to blink as he got a right jab that sent him across the room,when Aqua got close enough to Pikkon he grabbed pikkon by his collar of his shirt and got a upercut tha send him out of the spaceship and into space.

The companion of Pikkon were suprise that this weakling is playing with Pikkon,but they all forgate one thing the true power of Pikkon that he doesn't use unless Frieza or one of his servants Zarbon and Dodoria,allow him.

 **Zarbon:Pikkon you are allowed to use your full strength.**

 **Pikkon:Yes my lord.**

Aqua didn't know what was happening as he got push back and punch in his back at the same time _FLOODING TECHNIQUE_ once again the room was flooded even more than the last time.

 **Aqua:This is for my people!!**

Aqua charge at Pikkon and hit him with all the forces he can manage.Aqua started to use barrages of punches and kicks.

When Aqua hit Pikkon with the final hit he notice that Pikkon wasn't damage at all.

 **Pikkon:** **Now it is my turn.**

Pikkon charge at Aqua and hit him in his right Arm and dislocated he then proceeded to us move to burn the enemy.

 _BURNING SHOOT_ Pikkon yelled and got a critical hit in Aqua's right leg but because of Aqua's transform he got faster and didn't get hit to hard.

Aqua proceeded to finish this and went to attack Pikkon with his torpedo barrage.Pikkon was able to deflect all of the ki blast towards Aqau's torso.

Aqua was heavily damage that he past out before Pikkon kich him in the neck.

 **Frieza:Impressive I will need to get my own warrior so they could fight to please me.Dodoria go take Pikkon force out of here.**

 **Dodoria:Yes my lord.**

 **Frieza:Olibu I will call you for the next mission.Torbie make sure they heal or they will got to the mission like that.**

 **Olibu/Torbie:Yes my lord.**

 **Zarbon:Lord Frieza what will tou like me to do?**

 **Frieza:I want you to tell me the whereabouts of the Ginyu force.**

 **Zarbon:Yes my lord.**

 **Frieza:men change course to planet Vegeta.**

 **Frieza's Spaceship:** The healing chamber

 **Olibu:Wanna do some training boy .**

 **Torbie:** **Stop calling me boy I only let you because 3 months ago because I didn't know what was going on when I started.I will show you who is the man.**

Olibu and Torbie went to the TSTR in the spaceship where it was the best place for training even though Frieza never used it.

Once theu enter the room they got ready for the fight.

 **Olibu:Well I will let you have the first hi--** -

Olibu didn't get to finish his sentence as he got punch in the face by Torbie.

 **Olibu:I didn't say you could st--** -

Once again Olibu got stop by a kick in the stomach.Olibu was going to speak again but got hit by a ki blast.

Olibu got frustrated and started to counterattack.

 **Olibu:Get ready for this** _CHASING ENERGY BARRAGE BALL._

Torbie didn't get to stop Olibu and his only option was to run.

 **Olibu:TRY RUNNING FROM THIS BOY¡!**

Torbi decided to Attack Olibu but got hit a ki blast that send him to the floor he tried to get up but couldn't as the rest of the ki blast came towards him with great speed.

 **Olibu:Did you get enough boy?**

 **Torbie:I said to stop calling me BOY¡!**

Torbie stood up with great speed that Olibu don't have time to reactas he got kick in the leg,Olibu was kneeling on one leg and as he look up he got kick by a red blur in his side.

When Olibu hit the floor he was sure he heard some broken ribs.Before Olibu got to know if he got broken ribs the red blur kick him in the side of the face.

Olibu took a big piece of metal from the side and he threw it at Torbie with a strong force.Torbie got hit straight in his wholr body.

Torbie wasn't able to stand up as the big piece of metal was on top of him.

 **Olibu:Lets see if you could move from this one.**

Olibu was charging a big blast and while he was charging it Torbie try to move away by throwing a ki blast from his eye but instead of helping him it made it worse as it got harder for him to see since he didn't qiete master the move.

Once Olibu was ready he threw his attack at Torbie and it hit him with the great force that the spaceship was shaking.

Olibu notice that his attack was stop by a pink person and that this person was reflecting the attack towards Olibu.

Olibu didn't get time to react as he got hit by it and got sent outside towards a tree.Once Olibu hit the tree the attack exploded with Olibu.

Once Torbie got out of the Big metal he notice Dodoria but couldn't ask what was he doing there and kick in the face.

 **Dodoria:** _Dammite now we will be stuck in this planet more because of these 2._

 **Frieza-soldier:Lord Dodoria what are your orders.**

 **Dodoria:Take this 2 to the healing chamber and get a team to fix the spaceship,you know this is the lords favorite.**

 **F-Soldier:yes sir.**

As Dodoria left the group of soldier started working on the space ship.

 **Planet Vegeta** : _place unknow_

 **Zarbon:Lord Frieza Dodoria is on his way.**

 **Frieza:Zarbon I want you to go to the healing chamber with Dodoria and send those 4 to that planet.**

 **Zarbon:Yes my lord.**

 **Frieza Planet** **723** : _Frieza Palace._

In FP723 there was a spaceship coming towards the place,the soldier went to the landings location to see who the I intruder was.

Half of the F-Soldier believe that it was the Ginyu force but they only saw that it was only one.But the other half believe that it was a person able to defeat the Ginyu force.

Once the pod landed they saw a beaten up purple man with vain and 2 horns on his head.

 **F-Soldier:Who are you?**

 **F-Soldier:I will ask you once more who the hell are you?**

The only response they had was a smirk and after that smirk tthe soldiers open fire and fire as many ki blast theu could.

None of the ki blast was able to touch the intruder.When intruder got on his stance he went and attack every soldier who had the choice to shot him.

One by one each soldier fell down with a hole on his chest or a broken neck.

 **Ginyu:Well the rest of you did well to not attack me,but I wonder was it because you were scared or you knew it was.So answer me your real choice to not attack me and if you lied you will pay.**

Half of the remaining soldier raise their hands to tell it was him but the other half didn't lie and told him it was because they were scared.

Those who were scared got killed by a blast through their chest.

 **Ginyu:Well aren't you going to take me to the healing chamber**

 **F-Soldier#3:Yes sir this way.**

 **Ginyu:The rest you you wait my team is on their way**

As Ginyu was exported to the healing chamber 4 spod came through the atmosphere of FP723 and landed in the other side of the chamber.

 **F-Soldier:Welcome back Ginyu force,Captain Ginyu is at the healing chamber.**

 **Jeice:Take us ther,we are tired of this mission and I need my beauty rest.**

 **Recoome:Me and Burter are going to train.**

 **Burter:Call us for the next mission or the captain is calling for our attention.**

As Burter and Recoome went to train Guldo and Jeice went to the healing chamber.

Frieza Palace:communication room.

 **Frieza:Has the Ginyu force arrive General.**

 **General-1:Yes my lord they are at the healing chamber.**

 **Frieza:Whomever wake up firts tell him to come so I could tell them their next mission.**

 **General-1:Yes my lord.**

 **Frieza Palace:** Training room

 **Recoome:I am ready when you are.**

 **Burter:I am ready.**

Recoome and Burter got ready for they training section.

The training got started when Burtle disappear,Recoome may be the 2nd strogenst but Burtle is the fastes.When Burtle hit Reccome on the head he disappear again.

When Burtle went for the second hit Recoome punch Burtle in the face,Burtle got happy that Recoome is getting faster so Burter decided to pick up the pace.

 **Burtle:Get ready Recoome for maximum overdrive.**

Once Burtle finish he started spinning and Scream _BLUE HURRICANE_ Recoome tried to block it but because of the speed of Burtle it look like there is 4 Burtle.

When Recoome taught he saw where the real Burtle was,instead he just punch the air and then got kick repeatedly in the stomach then punch in the face.

Recoome didn't have a choice but to use his move. _ERASER GUN_ Recoome yelled as he fired a blast from his mouth that almost took everything in front of him.

But Burtle still got hit and before he fell down he pointed up.When Recoome look up he saw blue ki blast coming towards him.every ki blast hit Recoome but he came out fine.

 **Recoome:Well lest go Burtle and get you heal up.**

Recoome left with Burtle on his shoulder.

 **Communication center**

 **Frieza:Well Ginyu and Pikkon grab your team to go to a planet that is full of useless people.**

 **Ginyu:Do they have strong people.**

 **Frieza:Yes they're strong and that is why both your team are going.**

 **Pikkon:What if some of those people want to join.**

 **Frieza:Leave none behind,your team meet at station 562 where there will be some amier waiting for you.**

 **Ginyu/Pikkon:Yes my lord.**

 **Frieza:Also if it gets to much for you call me I want to have some fun as well.**


	6. Bardock and Ginyu

**[ Bardock and Ginyu]**

 _ **Planet Vegeta-** Infirmary_

 **Gine:Why wont you check on Kakarot Bardock.**

 **Bardock:Cause it is a waste of time.and I have a mission to go to.**

 **Gine:But you always past through there everyday but don't check on him.**

 **Raditz:Don't go dad you will just waste your time he has a power level of 2.**

 **Gine:Don't talk about your little brother like that**.

 **Bardock:Didn't you get a low power level Raditz.**

 **Raditz:W...well it is different.**

 **Bardock:And how is it different.**

 **Gine:Just go and check him I need to prepare Raditz lunch for his trip.**

 **Bardock:Oh yea Raditz firts purge.**

 **Gine:Why do we have to send him to kill innocent people.**

 **Bardock:Because of Frieza.Well "I have to check on Kakarot".**

 **Infirmary-** _Room #7_

As Bardock walks in the room he hears a baby crying really loud.When he got to the baby crying he taught that the baby was his bu when he check his power and saw a power level of 1 he got disappointed until he saw the name.

The baby Bardock was seeing was Turles his brothers son.When he found the right one he check his power level and it was a 2 but he notice that it kept on going up as the crying didn't stop.

20.30.50.563.677.3,753.9,993.Bardock saw that the power level of Kakarot went up but then the scouter started beeping and he saw another baby and his power level was 10,000.When Bardock saw the name he got surprise of who the father is.

 **Bardock:** _So the son of Paragus impressive I better keep this a secret from the king,nobody will know what the will do.Well I better go to Paragus._

As Bardock goes away to tell Paragus the news about his son and Broly are getting sent away to a weaker Planet in the other side of the galaxy.

 **Mission room**

 **????:What's taking him so long.**

 **????:Relax Fasha.**

 **Fasha:How I am gonna relax I haven't gone in a mission in a long time Tora**.

 **Tora:Fine lets go ahead Bardock could catch up.**

 **Paragus** **Room**

 **Paragus** **:And for what do I gain this visit.**

 **Bardock:It is about our sons.They are being sent to a far awag planet,I just wanted to know if you knew.**

 **Paragus:Well we can't do anything about it.Now can you please dismiss yourself.**

 **Bardock:** _Well that could of have went better._

Infirmary-Room #7

 **Doc#3:Sir Kakarot and Broly are ready for launching.**

 **Doc#1:Well send them.Frieza and his mens are also not here it is the perfect chances.**

As the pods of the 2 saiyan baby were launch to another planet,the Ginyu forces arrive at the planet where their destiny began to change.

 **Pod Center**

 **Bardock:Were you guys planning on leaving without me.**

 **Fasha:HURRY UP MEAT HEAD!**

 **Tora:Yea hurry up for our sake.**

 **Bardock:Yea yea.**

 **Borgos:Well we need the help all the help we can to purge this planet.**

 **Fasha:And why?**

 **Shugesh:You guys didn't hear that even Frieza's elite team can't purge it.**

 **Bardock:Well we are Saiyan it will be easy.**

 **Tora:You guys ready.**

 **Fasha:less talking and more action**

 **Shugesh:And who made you the group leader.**

 **Fasha:Shut up**

 **Kanassan**

As the group leaves,the Ginyu force are in Kanassan all beaten up and specially Ginyu who is unconscious.

 **Guldo:Hury up and get the Captain to a healing tank.**

 **Jeice:Burter go we will hold them.**

As Burter goes full speed to their landing spot the rest of the team went and attack will all they got.

 **Jeice:Shoot everything you got.**

 _In Ginyu mind_

 **Ginyu:Where I am.Lord Frieza can you hear me.**

 **Zarbon:My lod the Ginyu Force failed the attack on Kanassan.**

 **Frieza:Well I guess Ginyu is useless to me.go killed them on.**

 **Zarbon:How my lord.**

 **Frieza:When they are on the healing chamber.They will not know and people will believed they didn't make it in time.**

 **Zarbon:I will go ahead since they are already here.**

 **Ginyu:What Lord Frieza no.**

 **Kanassan.**

 **Ginyu:No Lord Frieza.**

 **Burter:Captain wake up.**

 **Ginyu:Bur... Burter is that you.**

 **Burter:Yes captain.**

 **Ginyu:G... go warn the others an... tell them to g... go 1 at a tim... time so we don't use the heal... healling chamber all at once.send me in firts s... so I co... could heal firts,and so I coul... could protect you guys.**

As Burter arrive at the landing place he put Ginyu and sent him to the closest PTO station.

 **Burter:Guys we will need to hold in much longer,so the once that needs the most help go firts to the captain location.**

 **Jeice:What Happen Burter.**

 **Burter:No scratch that send in Guldo firts to protect the captain.**

 **Guldo:Yes Burter if the captain live is on danger then I will go.**

 **Jeice:Guldo wacht out.**

As Jeice warn Guldo Recoome got in front of Guldo to protect him.

 **Recoome:** _ERASER GUN._

As Recoome stop the blast Guldo disappear and him and his pod where already leaving the planet.

 **Kanassians:Ahhh.**

As the 3 Kanassians got hit in the stomach by 3 green blast,they lost the concentration and got obliterated by Recoome move.

 **Recoome:Thanks Guldo.**

 **1** **minutes earlier**

 **Guldo:** _He saved me.Well Recoome I won't let you down._

As Guldo got his thoughts together he went and hold is breath and went to the other side where the were 3 of them firing at Recoome.

 **Guldo:** _So they want to play like that._

Guldo got closer to tje 3 of them and form a green ki ball towards each the 3 enemies.

 **Guldo:** _That will hold them.Oh no I am running out of breath._

Guldo put energy on both his palm and firing them as push so he could get on his pod on time.

As Guldo got on his pod he started it and went flying towards his captain.As he let go of his breath he saw how the 3 of their enemies started screaming.And saw how they were obliterated from existence

Recoome:Thanks Guldo.

Guldo heard before he fell asleep

 **Present time**

The other 2 od the Ginyu forces started to help Recoome so he could he leave.

 **Recoome:I will meet you guys there.**

Once Recoome left Jeice amd Burter where having an argument of who is going next.

 **Burter:You go they can't keep up with me remember the fastes guy in the whole universe.**

 **Jeice:Bu... but I still don't like it leaving you behind.And could you tell me what is happening.**

 **Burter:The captain just said to not go all at once so he could protect us.**

 **Jeice:But sti...**

 **Burter:I am sorry Jeice.**

Burter went and put a unconscious Jeice down on a pod.As Jeice is leaving he sees a big energy ball in the sky and hears a roar coming from a city near him.

 **Burter:** _Whats happening over there._

Burter got close and saw 5 giant apes.Burter was shock that he couldn't move,until he saw a purple blast from the ape in the middle of the group.

 **Burter:** _Shit I have to get out of here._

In a Blink of a eye Burter was already on his pod going to his captain location.

 **5 minutes earlier**

 **Bardock:Are you guys ready.**

 **Fasha:I am always ready.**

 **Tora:Chill out Fasha you might kill one of us one day.**

 **Fasha:Well I am not weak like you.**

 **Tora:What you said you witch.**

 **Fasha:Don't call me a witch you weakling.**

 **Borgos:Can you two stop your love quarrel,something is off here.**

 **Shugesh:He is right my scouter is picking up two high power level that way.**

 **Fasha:They're probably Saiyan.**

 **Bardock:they can't be Saiyan,by now they would of have gone oozaru by now.**

 **Tora:They could be Zarbon and Dodoria.**

 **Bardock:They can't be Zarbon and Doria we saw 3 pods leaving.**

 **Borgos:And they can't be the Ginyu force by now this planet would of have been conquer.**

 **Shugesh:Eathier way we need to finish this mission.**

 **Tora:Bardock.**

 **Bardock:** _BURTS AND MIXED_

Bardock launches a Blutz ray making all of the group turn in the oozaru form.as Fasha transforms last she notice that one of the person died.

As the group apes roar they see a pod leaving and a blue alline looking at them.

Bardock fires a blast through his mouth at the blue alien.

 **Present time**

 **Bardock:Look for that alien he had a Frieza armor,we can't let him escape and tell Frieza about our secret technic.**

 **Tora:Look over there.**

 **Bardock:Fire.**

As all of the great ape fire at the leaving pod Burter try to escape but hit by a blast that change his trajectory and gets hit by more blast which leaves him stranded in the Kanassan.

 **Fasha:There now lets destroyed this planet.**

As the 5 apes go on to destroy the planet Burter lands underwater where his pod got suck in a umderwater cave.

 **1 Hour later**

 **Fasha:Mission accomplish.**

 **Tora:Mission accomplish except for this guy.**

 **Shugesh:SHUT UP!**

 **Borgos:It is not our fault that you got hit in oozaru form.HAHAHA.**

 **Bardock:Can you guys be quiet.**

As the group continues to fool around they didn't notice a Kanassan sneaking behind Bardock.

 **Tora** **:Bardock wacht out.**

But it was too late as Bardock got hit by a weird attack that made him space out for a few second before he killd the enemie.

As Bardock gets knock out by the attack the Ginyu force arrive at the PTO without a member.

 **Planet Trade** _ **Organization** \- #276_

 **Guldo:Captain wake up Jeice and Burter are almost here.**

 **Ginyu:Thank you Gul... AHHHHHHH MY HEAD.**

 _Ginyu's mind_

 **Zarbon:Lord Frieza what will we do with the Saiyan and the Ginyu force.**

 **Frieza:The Ginyu force aren't a real threat,but the Saiyan are startimg to become one.**

 **????:Lord Frieza.**

as Ginyu turn to look at the voice he saw a Saiyan.

 **Zarbon:And how lord Frieza.**

 **Frieza:Well send the team that did the job once they hit Planet Vegeta and send Dodoria to do the job.**

 **????:Frieza you bastard.**

As Ginyu saw the Saiyan try to attack Frieza but went right through.

 **Ginyu:** _Wait a minute does that me he is like_ _me_ **. Hey you what are you doing here?**

 **????:Who are you?**

 **Ginyu:I am Ginyu Captain of the Ginyu force.**

 **????:I am Bardock leader of the Bardock elite force.**

 **Ginyu:So I am guessing that you got hit by that alien.**

 **Bardock:You guess right,So do you know what this is.**

 **Ginyu:No actuality I just saw Frieza saying that he will kill my force in my firts one.**

 **Bardock:For my firts one I saw Dodoria killing my force**.

As Ginyu and Bardock kept on thinking they just got a idea of this must be.

 **Ginyu/Bardock:This is like seeing the future.**

Once both leader figure it out both of them woke up.

 **Planet Vegeta** _\- Healing center_

 **Bardock:Where I am?**

 **Tora:Fin** **ally you have woken up.**

 **Bardock:Yea yea,what are you guys doing here anyway?**

 **Tora:Did you think we were going to leave you behind?**

 **Bardock:Where is fasha?**

 **Shugesh:She got hit and her pod switch tragectory.**

 **Bardock:Well we need to go she will be more safer.**

As Bardock team go to their mission the Ginyu force is preparing the atack that both Bardock and Ginyu prepared for Dodoria.

 **I was going to continue the story but I will need to switch the way the characters speak since I put them that they don't show emotions and what can of think they are doing** **such as he/she scream with frustration that person** **or he/she said with sadness** **The update will start to come out sooner**


End file.
